psionnationfandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Manipulation Manual
=Energy Manipulation Guide/Manual= *'Header Note:' This is Baal Domiel this is the Energy Manipulation guide; original from Squink I added in some more information and notes. I just want to start this off by telling you that Energy Manipulation is a key stepping stone into developing your Psionic abilities and skills. Energy Manipulation (EM) is the fuel for every ability psions use today. EM is needed and should not be taken lightly. For this you need to devote your time and efforts for a year or more. You want to come out of this confident in your energy manipulation skills. So keep that in mind, the longer you practice the better you will be. __TOC__ Why use Energy? Energy is everywhere and in everything we can see and interact with here on Earth. According to the law, “Conservation of Energy”, energy can neither be created (produced) nor destroyed by itself. It can only be transformed. With Energy Manipulation not only can we transform energy but we can also absorb, radiate, and transfer the energy from and to objects on Earth. With EM, we will use these techniques to power other abilities so that we do not burn out our energy systems. =Chapter 1: Foundation of Energy Manipulation= In order to become successful at energy manipulation there are several important basic skills that you should develop. These are as follows: *Patience *Visualization *Sensory Attunement Patience Often described as the highest virtue, patience is a useful skill, not only for occult practice, but also for life in general. In today’s fast-paced life, it is a skill often overlooked by modern society. Because of this, many people find it hard to slow down, take a few deep breaths and appreciate the moment. Lack of patience has also leaded to the majority of the world’s population, for the most part, continually 'living in the future', rather than the present. There are several simple and efficient techniques that can be used to increase your patience threshold. Visualization Visualization is an essential skill needed for energy manipulation. Visualization allows us to ‘command’ the energy we wish to use, with far greater ease than using will power alone. By using visualization, we enable ourselves to bypass the conscious effort of manipulating energy, and it is subsequently taken over by our sub-conscious. This allows the conscious direction of energy, whilst the sub-conscious handles the application of energy. At the least, basic visualization skills are needed for any type of effective energy manipulation. Visualization, as a topic, is scarcely covered in most documents in which it is referred to. I hope to amend this, in some small part by giving a (albeit brief) guide to visualization. Sensory Attunement Not altogether different from visualization, sensory attunement also focuses on enhancing your ability to perceive your environment. Sensory attunement of the nature that we will be using however, involves energy. This means that you will be training up the same sense that is triggered when you feel someone watching you. By harnessing this sense, it will be far easier to manipulate energy, and also detect energy. Detecting energy or different types of energy is a very important skill, and this will be looked at later in greater detail. *'Note from teacher: You will find that a great deal of sensory attunement will be obtained by practicing your patience and visualization skills. There are no easy practice techniques for this, save letting you feel the energy. Most of this skill will be developed whilst practicing patience. You may feel the energy as a buzzing sensation, or vibrations. After a period of time, it is also common to feel the energy for an entire room, not just your immediate personal space. The only good practice for this particular skill is to sit there, and feel with your senses.' =Chapter 2: Basic Energy Manipulation (Level 1 EM) (Must Learn!)= Preparing To start these lessons, it is necessary that you relax, center and become ready to accept what may be an unfamiliar experience. Take a few deep breathes, meditate, or do what you do, in order to calm yourself. When you feel you are ready, proceed to the first lesson. Lesson 1 - Becoming aware of the energy (Level 1 Energy Sensing) Start by holding out your hand (no, it doesn’t matter which one). Take a few deep breathes as you would in a meditation. Later in this lesson you will be asked to close your eyes. When you do this, see the energy (color is not important at this stage since we're only being aware of it) flowing into your finger tips, through your hand. Close your eyes. If you are doing this correctly, you should feel a slight tingling sensation or warmth (unless you are like my friends, who go nuts and are perhaps just a little too receptive). Once you have successfully completed this to your satisfaction (after all, that’s what it’s all about), proceed to Lesson 2. Lesson 2 - Taking/extracting energy from objects and the real world. (Level 1 Energy Absorption- EA) Taking energy is the first important thing in energy manipulation you will learn. This is mainly used for charging yourself, and storing energy at this stage. It is also used as a focal point, but this will be learned about in the next lesson. Hover your hand about 1cm - 3cm over an object, preferably an elemental, or something associated with elemental (like wood for example). This is not a necessity but it will make things easier for the first timers. Candles are also good for this (fire). Now, visualize the energy flowing into your hand from the object, like a stream, or a mini-tornado. Feel the wood giving up the energy, feel yourself accepting it. Assuming you are doing this correctly, you will be experiencing a kind of 'charging' sensation. Now move to Lesson 3. Lesson 3 - Releasing & directing energy (Level 1 Energy Redirection- ER aka Release) Now that you can extract energy from objects, it is even more important to know how to release it. A good reason for this is that if you take too much you will; *A. Become overcharged and become hyper. (Also causes mosquitoes to bug you.) *B. Once the energy gets used up you may crash and fall asleep. *C. Mess up your natural energy balance. *D. Attract unwanted spirits in Verse. For this reason, it could be considered a precautionary lesson as much as a technique. In this exercise, you will be doing exactly the same, except this time, you're going to be giving out the energy rather than extracting it. Let the energy flow from your body like a stream, feel it leave. You should feel a slight change, similar to being centered or after a period of meditation. You may also experience a loss of the tingling and warmth you felt earlier, and will probably generally feel like you have 'discharged' the energy as a wave of energy leaves your body. As before, work on this until you feel satisfied with the results. There are different ways the energy release can disperse from your body. Those will be discussed in Level 2 Energy Redirection. *'Keynote 1 - At this stage, you should feel confident with your abilities. Before proceeding to lesson 4, practice storing and releasing energy.' Lesson 4 – Basic Energy Balls aka Chi Balls aka PSI Balls (Level 1 PSI Balls) Energy Balls, also known as PSI Balls or Chi Balls, are the key to useful energy manipulation. Using energy balls, energy can be transported in condensed quantities, even over distances, used to promote a 'surge', or even just for fun to play with. Hold your hands about 10cm apart, as if you were holding the shape of an expanded tennis ball, or a melon. Now use the above mentioned techniques to project energy into a type of swirling mass in between your hands. Allow this to grow, as you inject more energy into the ball. *'Keynote 2 - If you are visualizing with your eyes open, you may not yet be able to see a pure energy ball, keep at it. In my experience it tends to resemble what happens when you stare at a bright light for too long.' You may notice various things about energy balls, such as viscosity, magnetic forces, and various other interesting things such as sensation changes. If you do, congratulations, you've created your first energy ball. *'Keynote 3 - This is a major advancement in energy manipulation technique, and most of you will have to practice this one. Don't expect it to be as easy as the previous lessons.' Prologue: *Fun things to do with your energy ball *Throw it at a friend. *Throw it at a pet or neighbor. *Play with its elasticity. *Put it on someone else's food. *Project it into a room =Chapter 3 – Energy Manipulation Level 2 Abilities= Like the previous lessons, you will be undergoing several new experiences. For everything to go smoothly, it is recommended that you prepare yourself as before. Lesson 1 - Energy Uses: Protection // Defense In the past, energy has been used for protection. This ranges from complex ceremonial rituals, to common household superstitions. In this lesson, you will learn a variety of ways to use the world's energy to protect yourself from negative energy (or positive if you are that way inclined). The Egg Technique (Level 1 Egg Shell) The egg technique primarily comprises of creating an 'energy egg/shell' around your body (or an object). This shell will be used to deflect or absorb negative energy, thus preventing it from affecting you (think, Ozone layer around the earth). Creating the Egg (a rough guide) Arrange yourself in a position in which you feel comfortable, be it lying down, sitting up, in one of many meditational configurations. At this point, you should do all the things necessary to prepare yourself for energy work. Then continue. At this point, here you have a few choices: The Energy Ball Method Using the energy ball creation method mentioned in the previous essay, create a focal point for energy. The Chakra Method (Level 1 Energy Chakra Focus) Create a focal point of the egg at one of your many chakras. Your energy system will focus the energy at the point. The Whole Body Energy Accumulator Use your whole body as a focal point for energy. Once you have found a method that suits you, allow the focal point to become saturated with energy (remember colors!). Visualize the energy growing, as more and more energy swirls to the focal point, before allowing the Energy to diffuse (at a rate that suits you) into a shell shape around you or your object. Now visualize this becoming hard, and imbue into it (generally by projecting thoughts unless you are doing a ritual of some kind) your extra wishes. With each additional feature, you may find that you require more energy. Reflection Shell Visualize the shell becoming Shiny and reflective (Level 1 Reflection Shell) The purpose of the reflection shell is to 'reflect back' negative energy. This will literally bounce energy back. Useful when you wish to 'send energy back to its origin', whoever, or whatever that may be. Refraction Shell Visualize the shell becoming murky/shiny and refractive/blurred (Level 2 Reflection Shell) A refraction shell is most commonly used when you do not wish to send energy back to its origin. This has obvious advantages. The Layer effect (Level 1 Layer Effect) This technique involves creating multiple shells, each inside the other (much like the earth’s structure). Each shell may have a different purpose, or function. Unfortunately, due to the continuous impact on the energy around you, this may result in Energetic Burnout. The Absorbing Shell (Level 2 Absorption) The absorbing shell takes energy, and uses it for the desired purpose. For example, an absorbing shell may take energy, and use it to empower yourself, or perhaps even a servitor (if you don't know what this is, look it up somewhere). Your Egg Shell should now be hard, and ready for use. *'Notes: I have had much success with this technique, often using reds and blues.' The Hovering Energy Balls Technique (Level 2 PSI Balls) The purpose of this exercise is to create a number of standard energy balls, designated for protection, and allowing them to hover/orbit yourself, or object. This is a quick and effective for of protection, ideal for people who are 'on the go/fly' or lacking in time. As above, it may be necessary to put yourself into a comfortable position, although due to time, or place restrictions, this may not be possible. We will assume it is not for this exercise. Using the standard energy ball creation methods (SECM), create a pool-ball -tennis ball sized energy ball. This should have protective properties, remember colors and other instructions (contrary to popular belief, energy can be basic primitive instructions to follow). Now create a number of other balls, 6-10 is usually sufficient for most everyday uses. As each ball is made, fire it off into an orbit around your body or the object you wish to protect (obviously for small object, smaller energy balls would be more appropriate). You should now have several energy balls orbiting at a high velocity. This technique is especially useful when you wish to combine colors. *'Note - This technique has been known to make people (my 'beta-testers' if you will) dizzy and nausea when used for a prolonged duration.' *'Keynote 2 - These two methods of protection may be used in conjunction with each other. Experiment!' Lesson 3 - Energy Uses: Healing Pre-note: This is the final lesson in this chapter, since the next lesson acts more as a precautionary notice rather than a skill as such. Healing, The most commonly used, and well known of all energy manipulation techniques. Since this document only outlines techniques of energy manipulation, so that you may experiment with your own, if you are truly obsessed with healing, you may wish to try a reiki healing course. Healing - The Concept By using a variety of techniques, it is possible to use energy to heal people or yourself (and any other living organism, or possibly dead if you’re into that kind of thing). This works by transferring healing energy into/onto the site of injury, or illness, and consequently enhancing the body’s natural healing abilities. If you have trouble coming to terms with this, imagine it as a "super potion" for blood cells. Energy healing has been proven to work (so there, you skeptics). Pseudo-Reiki(Level 1 Pseudo) Not quite reiki, because this doesn't require any courses for training, and has a few subtle differences. This technique is achieved by using almost-close contact between the healer and the injury. Hover your hand approximately 1cm above the injury, others feel it is more effective via actually bodily contact, but this is another decision for you to make, however I should stress that in some cases this may not be practical, (e.g. on open wounds). You may find this more effective from closing or opening your eyes. There are a couple of choices when carrying out this type of energy manipulation. Whilst using your own energy in the healing process is easier and more powerful, it has the tendency to disturb to persons natural energies. Unless you have a special bond with the target, it is advised that this technique isn’t used. A safer, although more intense method, is to draw energy from the surrounding environment, and use yourself merely as a route for the energy to travel. *'Keynote 4 - Remember, hands are very important in energy manipulation, and act as natural energy focal points.' Similar to the Energy Releasing techniques described in the previous essay, you will be projecting healing energy into the target you wish to heal. However, visualization is slightly different, as in this case it is advisable to see the energy either; *a. Charging the cells. *b. Speeding up the healing process. *c. Helping the healing process. Continue with this technique for as long as you feel suitable, depending on the ailment, anything from 15 minutes to 8 hours and more may be required. *'Note - I have successfully cured a sore throat in only 15 minutes. This was using purple energy, and the following technique.' Healing Ball (Level 1 Healing Ball) (Level 3 PSI Ball) The healing ball is an exercise that differs greatly from the pseudo-reiki methods mentioned above. Although this technique has not been experimented to a large extent, lying down, head propped slightly back, and preferably no body parts touching (a good meditational posture), in a dark room, has been found to work incredibly efficiently. Once in this posture, prepare yourself. When this is done, continue. Visualize an energy ball, being created either in close proximity to your body, or inside you (this works best at the chakra points). Make sure this is a color that will work effectively, in the past I have used several colors including purple, blue and red, but have personally found Blues to work most effectively, followed closely by reds and purples. Now visualize this energy ball traveling to the point in your body you wish to heal. On arrival, let this energy wash over, heal, and stick to, depending on the problem. This should be continued for anything from 15 minutes to 8 hours and more may be required, although anything over 8 hours would indicate that you probably shouldn't be wasting your time reading this “intermediate" document. Healing, in Conclusion Above are two starters for healing. Experiment and adapt these techniques to suit you. Given time you will develop your own subtly different techniques that will enable to you carry out healing at a far more efficient standard. Lesson 4 - On Nausea, headaches and other ailments A common side effect of large amounts of energy work, or even short high intensity workings often result in headaches, nausea, aches, and other ailments. This is due to a number of reasons. Excess Storage Large amounts of excess energy being left in your body. This can be cured by doing some simple energy releasing exercises or grounding rituals. Energetic Burnout You've done far too much energy work for one day. Sure, you may have accomplished a lot, but you now need plenty of rest and sleep. Energy Overkill Another potential problem is having created too many protective fields, or other "sticky-energy-systems" (SES). The only way to fix this is to do both of the above, and destroy some of the fields. If this is not possible, eat lots of fruit and take many multivitamin tablets to help relieve the symptoms. =Chapter 4 – Energy Manipulation Tier 3= You’ve reached the Advanced Energy Manipulation Chapter or Level 3 Training. Congratulations. During this chapter, I intend to cover the following useful topics: *Energy Uses: Offense // Energy Weapons *Imbuing items & objects with energy *Energy Over Distance: General At this point, you are expected to be able to fill in any gaps in the techniques mentioned with your own experience. You should have also developed a suitable set of techniques to help yourself relax, and prepare for the following lessons. Do this now. Lesson 1 - Energy Uses: Offense // Energy Weapons What document would be complete without dualities? In this Lesson, I hope to highlight a few points regarding using energy for offensive purposes; an area often over looked by many because of its moral implications. However, in a reality where Black and White, Good and Bad, Right and wrong don't exist, it’s up to you to make that judgment. We will now look over a few offensive techniques in brief detail. The Proverbial Energy Catapult The energy catapult is merely a name used to describe the action of this exercise. Using SECM, create an energy ball of reasonable size (generally anything over the size of a bowling ball is sufficient for this). As an example, this particular ball is going to be used to cause Mental blocks, a generally blank mind and restlessness (Yes, this technique was developed during an exam). Referring to the Color Correspondence chart, it is obvious that Black and a deep-decaying type of red will be suitable for the job. *'Keynote 1 - In cases where multiple colors are used in a single ball, the ball may take on a "marble" effect, incorporating all the selected colors.' Once you feel you have charged this ball to its full potential, visualize it being catapulted high into the air and landing squarely on your designated target. This may take several tries before results are apparent. Note - This is hysterical in a conference hall/exam situation if done properly. The Energy Spear This technique is relatively more advanced than the previous example. In this exercise, it will be necessary to create an Energy Spear. The creation of energy spears do not differ greatly from SECM, but due to their shape, greater concentration is requiring so that they may hold integrity. Create a small Energy ball. As the ball grows to a reasonable size, visualize stretching and shaping the energy into a spear-like shape. If you don’t know what a spear looks like, go and look one up in an encyclopedia now. Firing an energy spear is relatively simpler than its creation. Focus on the spear, charging it with energy, so that its "pressure" increases. This meaning that when it reaches a certain point, it will fire off at a high velocity into the specified target. Once fired, the spear should merge into the targets own natural energy field, disrupting it, as expected. Standard Energy Clouds/Ants Technique The simplest of the 3 examples given here, this technique employs visualization as its only real skill. In this, you are aiming to visualize natural world energy. Change this energy into the specified color of your choice, and visualize it floating (clouds) or crawling (ants) towards, and into/on your target. This has varying success rates, which is thought to be depending on the environment and situation. Use at your own discrepancy. Now that you have a few techniques under your belt, you should be confident to modify, or design your own techniques for offensive purposes. Lesson 2 - Imbuing items & objects with energy Imbuing objects with properties has been a major area of the occult for many, many years. Unfortunately, nobody seems to have stood up and said "here's how to imbue objects with energy", so here's another concise lesson, this time, on imbuing items and objects with energy. Practical Reasons for Imbuing By imbuing an item, it is possible to create a whole number of useful things. One particular reason is for energy storage. Once energy is stored in an item, it may be extracted at a later date. Another important point to note is that it would appear that imbued objects and items renew their energy. This means that as long as you don't drain it totally, it will probably recharge back to its original state, or just below. An imbued item will also radiate the input energy constantly from that point on, and you will also be able to extract more when needed on demand. For example, a good luck charm will radiate good luck (go figure). How to Imbue Imbuing items is surprisingly similar to the initial extracting releasing techniques outlined in the Basics document. As before, visualize the specified type of energy flowing into the object. This should float around very much like an energy ball. Once you feel that you have the optimum amount of energy stored, visualize the object having been broken into 4 or so pieces, split slightly apart (possibly made of metal), locking together, sealing the energy in, leaving only small gaps for energy to be released. (These gaps are proportionate to the amount of energy you want to have continually released). Lesson 3 - Energy over Distance: General This lesson may be divided into 2 parts, Line of sight (short distance), and Long Distance. Line of sight simply means energy transfer from or to an object, person, and an elemental that you can see. Once you can no longer see it, it becomes Long Distance. Long distance relies more heavily on closed eye visualization (CEV). Line of Sight Energy Transfers Line of sight is essentially an extension of standard energy transfers (SET - outlined in basic). This is another very useful technique, for obvious reasons (such as those times when you are chained up and need to get that little bit of extra energy to escape... or not). To begin, look at the object you wish to initiate an energy transfer with. Keynote 2 - This isn't to say that you're not transferring energy 24/7; it indicates that you wish to create a higher concentration of energy transfer. In this exercise, you are aiming to make a link between yourself and the target. Visualize a chain, link, stream, whatever you feel necessary, to facilitate the energy flow between you and your target. Now see the energy flowing (or pulsing) from the origin, down the line, into you, or vice versa if you wish to give energy. Also note that you do not need to always use your hands, but it is advised for the beginner. Note - A simultaneous transfer can be achieved by creating two lines, a LINE-IN and a LINE-OUT. Much like your average hi-fi. Long Distance Energy Transfer (LDET) As stated before, LDET requires you to shut down your open eyed antics and close your eyes for a while. For those of you who are used to having you eyes open, this may seem a little weird. Close your eyes, and visualize the source of the energy you wish to take in as much detail as possible. Now watch carefully as you extract the energy. You may now choose to see the energy traveling across the distance; however over very long distances this can become inefficient and pointless. At this point, you should now visualize the energy penetrating your skin and flowing into you. In order to do these exercises effectively, try to visualize both things at once. *'Note - As this is very similar to the original methods of energy transfer, there is a very high success rate.' =Chapter 5 –Energy Manipulation Level 4 Mastery= You are now reading Level 4 Energy Manipulation which will master Energy Manipulation. This chapter assumes that you have completed all previous lessons in previous courses, basic, intermediate and advanced and have fully learned and mastered them. They are all prerequisites to Mastery of energy manipulation. If you have reached this state, you are ready to continue. During the duration of this course, the following topics will be covered: *Energy Sources; Electricity *Energy Sources 2; the Elementals *Urban Defense Strategies *Theoretical Advanced Metaphysics Preparing As with previous courses, it may be necessary for you to take the appropriate paths to peacefulness and other important states. Lesson 1 - Energy Sources – Electricity Whilst the most obvious, this is often a much overlooked source of energy. Electricity is pure energy. It also has the added bonus of being (almost) totally neutral, so is a source of clean energy. Next to this, it is constant. That is, as with all electrical systems (EcS), energy used is always replaced, almost instantly. Electricity, in this age, is also very common. You can extract it from anything which has a current, be it a toaster, a computer, a cell phone, or even a child's toy. Although this may sound very straight forward, very much like standard energy extraction, there are several forces at work that need to be acknowledged to avoid any problems. First, let’s look at current. Current is found in the forms of Alternating Current (ac) and Direct Current (dc). Alternating Current, whilst having considerable risks, also has several pros and cons. This comes from the simple fact that since AC exists in a dualistic system (+/-), it may have 2 different combined effects. Unfortunately, since + and - are only man made labels, we cannot say what's actually positive and what's actually negative. Theoretically, since AC switches between positive and negative at such a rate, the outcome should be that similar to taking energy from an organic source. This is where the real uses come in. Organic energy sources are far more potent than non-organics. Unfortunately, organic sources are nearly always afflicted by an emotional or psychological/physiological responses from the organism, be it a plant or animal. The advantages of sourcing energy from AC electricity, is that it has none of these afflictions, yet still remaining potent. Another particular issue with sourcing electricity is that the transfer must be monitored. This is because electricity is constant, and whilst an Organic Energy System (OES) may degenerate over a short period of time, there is a high chance that Electricity will not. For this reason, it is important to observe just how much energy you are receiving and take precautions to avoid overloading. Secondly, and more importantly, always check the voltage rating! This is nothing more than common sense. Trying to extract energy from a phone battery may make a difference so subtle it is unnoticeable, whereas attempting to source from the transformer at a power station is going to have pretty nasty effects. Lesson 2 - Energy Sources 2 - The Elementals Even though they were not covered in the previous courses, the elementals are an important part of sourcing. Air and earth are so significantly energy less in suburban and urban areas, rainforests are highly charged, and these will not be covered. Fire, and Water, will be covered in greater detail. Elementals are possibly the most primitive source of energy available. It was originally thought, and still in some science circles (in an abstract form), that the elementals are the constituents of the universe. For this reason, they are named 'the elementals'. The usual Sourcing techniques will be bypassed, simply for the sake of not repeating them over and over. Fire Possibly the best source for high energy workings, Fire pulls out the cosmic stops. A scientific view shows us that this is due to the high levels of kinetic energy caused by collision theory (i.e. that of atoms hitting other atoms creating heat). It is possible to use this energy from standard techniques, and whilst not an EcS or an OES, Elementals are high powered sources. Good Fire sources are the usual, candles, and surprisingly enough, fires. Unfortunately, fire goes out. Fire is important for high intensity energy, and is primarily offensive energy. It will also spin you out the fastest. It is also apparent that Fire energy is colored RED, ORANGE, and YELLOW. Materials such as copper may be used to change the color of the fire, and thus changing its properties. Water The water elemental is stable, low yet constant energy (like the humming of a fridge at night). These properties mean that in this case (in a dualistic system); it is the opposite of Fire, which is volatile. The best sources for high clarity, stable yet powerful water are streams, preferably not polluted. These however are hard to find, so tap water also works well. One technique for increasing the potency of tap water is to place it in a container, and let it sit for about a day. This occurs because elemental energy is almost 'magnetic' in the sense that it attracts other energy. Changing the color of fire may work to change its properties, but putting food coloring or other such chemicals into water, is, unfortunately going to do next to nothing, save aesthetics. Water energy is often useful for exercises that involve simple charging, or protection. It is relatively neutral in comparison to fire. Lesson 3 - Urban Defense Strategies No matter how advanced your occult technologies are there's a good chance that they won’t fully protect you against other urbanites. This technique employs the methods used in Level 2 Energy Manipulation, Egg Shells. If you have not read this, or need to refresh your memory, do so now. The Spiky Shell (Level 3 Egg Technique) This is, as it sounds, spiky. This is a simple protection shell, with an added protective layer. The added layer has large protruding spikes. This is often set to 'rotate' randomly around a spherical axis. This technique has a high success rate. Sensor Orbs (Level 4 PSI Balls) Energy balls, again. The difference being that these small balls are designed to absorb energy. Since these are almost directly attached to yourself, you will notice any change in the surroundings. These Sensor orbs collide with beings (assuming you have a wide enough orbit) and merge with their energy signatures. This is important, since it gives you enough time to cross the road, and thus avoiding any trouble, should things turn nasty. This, however, is no substitute for good old instinct. Lesson 4 - Theoretical Advanced Metaphysics Theoretical, in the fact that it cannot be proven, these techniques are not for the narrow minded. These are the true workings of a Master Willed Soul. Whilst I personally cannot claim to have achieved any of the following on a regular basis, it has happened from time to time, and mostly at times of great emotional distress. Such circumstances make this so highly vulnerable to almost clinical criticism; this section is classified as hypothetical to avoid any conflicts. As many know, all reactions in the universe are exothermic or endothermic. This relies on heat. This lesson focuses heavily on the ability to perceive at an atomic level. Heating By heating the energetic states of molecules, it is possible to increase the rate of collisions, and thus raising the heat of the substance in question. This can most often and easily be done with fire. For example, boiling water is a simple demonstration. You must now focus on increasing the energy levels at the atomic level. This can only be done through heavy amounts of eye closed visualization. I cannot stress how difficult this is to achieve. Your success can be measured through the use of high sensitivity scientific thermometers. Since this is such an advanced field, I have not the experience to write up a concise lesson on it at this point in time, although I hope this short bit of inspiration may assist you in any ventures you choose to take. Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Guides